Bronies
Bronies battled Trekkies in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 29. Information: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is an animated television series produced by Hasbro as part of its My Little Pony toy franchise, The show received praise from television critics and parental groups. It also found an unlikely audience in a large group of Internet users in late 2010 and early 2011. These older fans, typically males from 18 to 35, were drawn to the show's characters, stories, animation style, and influence of the show's propagation as an Internet meme. The fandom adopted the name brony (plural bronies), a portmanteau of "bro" and "pony". Though initially considered to propagate the humorous and ironic concept of grown men enjoying a show for young girls, the fandom has shown deeper appreciation for the show far beyond this concept, and is considered part of a New Sincerity trend. Its technology-savvy members have created numerous works in writing, music, art, and video based on the show, have established websites and fan conventions for the show, and have participated in charitable events around the show and those that create it. The appreciation of the show by an older audience came as a surprise to Hasbro, Faust, and others involved with its development, but they have embraced the older fans while staying focused on the show's intended audience. Such reciprocity has included participation in fan conventions by the show's voice actors and producers, recognition of the brony fandom in official promotional material, and incorporating background characters popularized by the fans (such as the fandom-named "Derpy Hooves") into in-jokes within the show. As a result of these efforts in part, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic has become a major commercial success with the series becoming the highest rated original production in Hub Network's broadcast history. Rappers: Justin Buckner as Brony 1 and Brony 4 (Video) Pop Filter as Brony 2 Matthew as Brony 3 Jacob S. as Brony 4 (Audio) Lyrics: Brony 1 in italics Brony 2 in Bold Brony 3 underlined Brony 4 crossed out Verse One: Once upon a time in the land of Equestria, This fandom arose, ready to make a mess of ya'! We're going Strong on this bitch and having a Ball! Just answer this Q: What makes you a threat at all? We're wreaking Discord in a musical Cadence! The next big thing while your fame has faded! We have more class than DJ-Pon3 and Octavia! But call us Fluttershy, as we'll be the ones to tame ya'! Verse Two: We can buck you faster then ten seconds flat! And with our rhymes, we're fiercer than Rarity's cat! Feuding with you guys? Easier than a Magic Duel, You should visit Cheerilee, 'cause you're about to get schooled! Star Trek? We could get more entertainment from playing Pong! You guys are probably people who judge shows by their theme song! You're all heading Into Darkness, time to prepare for your doom! 'Cause you're all getting slammed by this Sonic Rap-Boom! Verse Three: We'll snap your fucking necks, like how Fluttershy killed that bear! We may support friendship, But we don't always share and care! Just lay off us already, you lazy little slackers! Or we'll go Big Mac on you; Sweet Apple Massacre! We're producing more scared than the Luna Game! While you're just producing unoriginal fan names! So go back to your Enterprise, you little headaches, And hurry.... we're getting hungry for Cupcakes! Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Justin Buckner Category:Pop Filter Category:RLYoshi Category:Jacob S. Category:My Little Pony